Les grandes citations de notre temps
by Sinwen Periedhel
Summary: Découvrez les plus grandes citations des héros de Tolkien sont réunies ici, ainsi que les films qui ont marqués les Terres du Milieux ces dix dernières années.
1. Default Chapter

Alors les voilà enfin, LES GRANDES CITATIONS DE NOTRE TEMPS

Réunies pour vous lecteurs !

« Ouiiiii j'l'adooooore ! C'est mon Anneau mon trésoooor »

-Gollum-

« J'ai faim »

-Pippin-

« Moi aussi, mais en plus j'ai soif. »

-Merry-

« Une diversion ! »

-Legolas-

(_NDA : même pas besoin de le parodier lui..._)

« Fifteen apples a day keep the doctor away »

(Quinze pommes par jour tiennent le docteur au loin)

-Merry-

« Se laver les cheveux est une perte de temps.»

-Aragorn-

« Avoir des cheveux propres, forts, doux et lisses, c'est facile grâce à Pantène Pro V »

-Legolas-

« Y'as pas besoin d'avoir des couilles pour être un homme ! »

-Eowyn-

« Pieux mensonge est acte de charité »

-Grima Langue de Serpent-

« Putain j'ai perdu ma lentille ! »

-Sauron-

« J'ai encore faim »

- Pippin-

« Les parents sont corrompus, les enfants trinquent »

-Boromir-

« Le jour où un elfe pensera, je me raserais la barbe ! »

-Gimli-

« Ceux qui meurent sont juste trop nuls pour rester en vie »

-un Balrog-

« Ca sent le brûlé non ? »

-Denethor-

« Mais à qui j'ai emprunté cette décolleuse déjà ? »

-Boromir-

_(NDA : seuls ceux qui connaissent Naheulbeuck comprennent celle-ci)_

« L'herbe à pipe c'est sacré ! »

-Merry-

« Je suis un sex symbol »

-Figwit-

« Le jour où Aragorn prendra une douche Legolas aura une idée. »

-Gimli-

« Attendrir les gens avec des grands yeux de cocker n'est pas un péché ! »

-Frodon-

« Ooooh un anneau ! »

-Isildur-

« Joooyeux aaaaniversèèèèère !!! »

-Sméagol-

« Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu »

-Denethor-

« Nunquam balrog dormiens titillandum »

(Ne chatouille pas le balrog qui dort)

-Gandalf-

(_NDA : ça c'est pour les Potterhead_)

« Les cité à escaliers c'est grave pénible ! »

-Grispoil-

voili-voilou c'est tout pour le moment, reviewez moi pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou me donner des idées ;)


	2. Les plus grands films

LES FILMS QUI ONT MARQUE LES TERRES DU MILIEU

(qui va réussir à tous les reconnaitre?)

"Sipersam"

"L'Elfe, le Nain et le truand"

"Une cheval nommé arwen"

"Haldir un ami qui vous veux du bien"

"La guerre des étoiles -épisode IV

Galadriel contre-attaque -épisode V

Le retour d'Undomiel -épisode VI"

"La vie est la Nimrodel tranquille"

"Les enfants d'Imladris"

"On l'appelle Legolas"

"Retour vers Dol-Guldur"

"Le silence des anneaux"

(NDA:ok, elle était facile celle-là)

"Nivacrin"

"Autant en emporte les ents"

"L'humain du placard"

"Resident elvish"

(NDA:elfique en français)

"Elfe-nain, mode d'emploi"

"Le nain est dans le sac"

"Le roi et le Nazgûl"

"Tout le monde dit :Le Mellon"

"Chacun cherche son orc"

"Minas Tirith"

Alors??? Qui à tout reconnu? Ou presque? Pour savoir le vrai titre suffit de me reviewer ou de me mailer...

Je sais c pas bcp, mais si plus tard ça viendra, comme les citations (et hésitez pas à en proposer hein!).


	3. la correction

Les grands filmscorrection...

**Bravo à ****Estel la Rodeuse**** ,arawel, Arhini fille d' Arathorn (**_pour les pubs, j'y pense ;)_**)et à Arnoa pour leurs réponses !!!!!!**

**Alors, y'en aura d'autres quand j'aurais des idées c'est promis ;) (hésitez pas à proposer hein !)**

"Sipersam" Spiderman

"L'Elfe, le Nain et le truand" Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand

"Une cheval nommé Arwen" Un Tramway nommé désir (ok c'était pas évident)

"Haldir un ami qui vous veux du bien" Harry un ami qui vous veux du bien

"La guerre des étoiles -épisode IV ben, pas besoin de traduction pas vrai ?

Galadriel contre-attaque -épisode V L'Empire contre-attaque

Le retour d'Undomiel -épisode VI" Le retour du jedi

"La vie est la Nimrodel tranquille" La vie est un long fleuve tranquille

"Les enfants d'Imladris" Les enfants du Paradis (pas évident du tout, un trèèèès vieux film avec Arletti, le genre que connaissent vos grand-parents)

"On l'appelle Legolas" On l'appelle Trinita

"Retour vers Dol-Guldur" Retour vers le futur

"Le silence des anneaux" pas besoin non plus pas vrai ?

"Nivacrin" Seabiscuit (honte à tout ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu le nom du cheval de Theoden dans le livre !!!)

"Autant en emporte les ents" Autant en emporte le vent

"L'humain du placard" L'indien du placard

"Resident elvish" Resident evil

"Elfe-nain, mode d'emploi" Homme-Femme : mode d'emploi

"Le nain est dans le sac" L'affaire est dans le sac

"Le roi et le Nazgûl" Le Roi et l'Oiseau

"Tout le monde dit :Le Mellon" pas besoin non plus...

"Chacun cherche son orc" Chacun cherche son chat

"Minas Tirith" Casablanca


End file.
